


生理指导.

by mioo



Category: Newt&Theseus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioo/pseuds/mioo





	生理指导.

生理指导

分级：R  
无脑爽，年龄操作有。  
OOC属于我，人物属于JK和他们彼此  
\--

Scamander家的窗帘是鹅黄色的。  
不像贵族们常用的深色，但当太阳照常升起时，阳光透过窗帘能留下暖黄色的光——Scamander太太在布置孩子们的屋子时就想好了，这一定是一对温暖的兄弟。  
事实上也如此，Theseus对Newt总是关怀的指导者模样，而Newt也在温馨中抽高了身量，使得Scamander夫妇出远门也十分放心。

Theseus在阳光投进屋子的一刻就醒了，屋子里的微小灰尘在光线里轻柔地起伏。坐起来的时候还有些迷糊，身上是刚起床的暖意。  
他轻手轻脚地推开Newt的房门，Newt缓慢而平稳的呼吸声是Theseus每天早晨的精神安慰剂。  
Theseus坐在了Newt的床边，想伸手给他掖被子，但被Newt薄被稍稍顶起的那一块吸引了。他的Newt也是个大男孩了。  
Newt只觉得眼前的Theseus美丽极了，饱满的嘴唇和红色的乳头都如此诱人——他感到口舌发干，奇怪的肿胀感往下身涌去——然后他睁开了眼睛，与Theseus四目相对。  
Newt慌张坐起身，手往身下摸去——接着手腕被Theseus捏住了。少年的肌肉开始生长，但在兄长面前显然不够看，Newt垂下眼睛，不自觉作出做了坏事被抓包的样子。  
“Newt，没什么不好的，这是成长的标志。”Theseus还带着点刚起床的哑，声音里还藏着点笑——Newt的脸发起烧来，耳朵通红。  
“听着，Newt”但Theseus并不打算放过他：“这个时候该这么做——”  
掀开的被子下面是Newt宽松的睡裤，浅蓝色绣着护树罗锅——但那处鼓起使得这身可爱的衣服怎么看怎么色情。Theseus的手动了。  
Theseus完全可以说轻松地将Newt的裤子拽到了小腿，松松挂在脚踝上使得Newt不可能逃走。接着，兄长体温略低的手掌就覆盖住了灰色棉布内裤下，隆起的一包。  
Newt瑟缩了一下。他仿佛还在梦里，但好像触感过于真实。他舔了舔嘴唇——然后Theseus的嘴唇贴上来，接着一路往下。  
Theseus的吻带有安抚性，似有若无地停留在颈侧，在少年Newt清晰的锁骨上，接着将睡衣的扣子也用唇舌挑开——吐息的热气扑在Newt皮肤上，Newt的腰悄悄动了动——Theseus离远了一点，又接着往下。  
湿漉漉的舌头划过Newt的乳头，划过Newt的胸腹，又划过他的肚脐。少年靠在床头小口小口的喘，汗湿了垂下来的几绺头发。  
Theseus来到了内裤前，他欣赏似的亲吻了那一处带着深色水渍的布料，接着，Theseus用牙尖叼着松紧那头，将Newt的内裤脱了下来——勃起的阴茎轻轻拍打在Theseus脸上。  
Newt觉得这一切都很恍惚，却觉得自己原本就应该跟Theseus做这些——再自然不过了——但当兄长将他的阴茎含进嘴里的那一刻，他还是瞪大了灰绿色的眼睛。  
Theseus的嘴唇很性感，口腔的温度也很舒服，紧紧包裹着Newt还带着青涩味道的阴茎，舌头一寸一寸地舔过，安抚着Newt肿胀的东西，双手把玩着逐渐膨胀的阴囊。  
阴茎流出的的前列腺液味道并不好，略带着写咸味又有点苦。但Theseus很自然地将那些粘液用嘴仔细涂抹在Newt的性器上，暖黄的阳光在上面泛着淫靡的色彩。  
Theseus放松了喉咙。这副常常能说出漂亮话的喉咙努力地放松自己，然后被Newt的阴茎填满，Newt下体的毛发软软的，蹭在Theseus鼻尖上，稍微有些痒。  
Newt的喘息加重了，喃喃地：“Brother..broth—”  
Newt的阴茎硬极了，Theseus将它从嘴里拿出来，又用手撸了两把。  
接着，他脱下了自己的睡裤——不记得什么时候开始， Theseus就不再穿内裤睡觉了——跨坐在了Newt腰上。  
“——Newt，你看，这是和你一样的。”  
—— 一样的渴望着你。  
Theseus拉过Newt的手，放在自己的阴茎上，引导着弟弟的手指游移在自己的敏感带。冠状沟附近的软皮说得上是Theseus的软肋了，他发出低而欢愉的声音：“Newt，做得很好。”  
Theseus的屁股坐在Newt的阴茎上，他能感到弟弟的东西正发着烫。他压低了腰，双手背过去，掰开自己臀肉，一点一点的用屁股将Newt的阴茎吃进去。  
敏感脆弱的肠肉被Newt的阴茎一点点撑开、熨平，   
Theseus能感受到Newt的阴茎的血管在他身体里搏动。  
Theseus努力地放松自己，但他仍旧能感受到Newt的阴茎嵌在自己的屁股深处——像彼此的一部分，他们连在一起。  
他一面缓缓抬起腰，摆动自己的屁股，使阴茎不断碾过里面层层叠叠的软肉，一面又努力夹紧屁股，用那些分泌了肠液，湿乎乎的嫩肉包裹着、挽留着Newt的阴茎。  
“Newt，我在操你。”Theseus抬了抬脖颈，看着Newt的眼睛。  
Newt有些恍惚，此刻眼前的Theseus身体泛红，随着性器的操弄肌肉线条起伏，刚才吃下他阴茎的嘴还泛着水光，吐出的却是骄傲的字眼——于是他跟着自己想法，向上顶送了腰，伸出手去捉Theseus的屁股。  
Theseus的屁股丰满，滑腻趁手的肉抓了满满一手。接着，Newt伸出指头去抚摸两个人的连接处。  
Theseus给他顶的一记喊出了声：“啊，Newt，慢点疼我。”  
可尝到了甜头的Newt并没有就此停下来，他一下一下地操弄着Theseus，学着Theseus刚才的话说道：“Brother，我在操你。”——接着重重插了一记。  
Theseus给操的腰里酥麻，咬着下嘴唇发出含糊不清的呻吟，却是不服输地绞紧了屁股肉，断断续续：“Newt，是我在操你..Theseus，在操你的阴茎。”  
——Newt在射在了Theseus的屁股里。

他高潮的时候拥住了兄长，牙齿在Theseus肩头留下了牙印。  
Theseus的精液射在了两人的拥抱里。

 

（完）  
\--  
——我们的关系相当复杂。

-被屏蔽到心碎


End file.
